Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric power supplying device and an image processing apparatus.
Background Art
With increased computerization of information, image processing apparatuses such as printers and facsimiles used for outputting the computerized information and scanners used for computerizing documents have become indispensable. In most cases, these image processing apparatuses are configured as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) that can be used as a printer, facsimile, scanner, and copier by implementing an image pickup capability, image forming capability, and communication capability, etc.
In these image processing apparatuses, it is demanded to start up quickly from a state that main power source such as commercial power is turned off. To accomplish that demand, it is known to switch a power source that supplies power to an entire controller and a control panel of the image processing apparatus to an auxiliary power supply such as a secondary battery to maintain energy saving mode if a sensor detects that the main power is turned off. The entire controller and the control panel of the image processing apparatus are components required to be started up after the main power of the image processing apparatus is turned on regardless of whether peripheral devices are turned on or turned off